1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marble-translucent thin resilient decorative sheet and a method for production thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to a marble-translucent thin resilient decorative sheet which has excellent properties such as flame retardance, long-term stability and good workability and also exhibits beautiful high-quality textures, as well as a method for production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, plastic sheets (e.g. vinylchloride resin sheeting), resin-coated paper, resin-laminated paper, artificial marble-tone resin boards, etc. have been used as decorative covering materials for floors, walls, ceilings, toilet tables, bath rooms, and the like. These plastic sheets and coated or laminated paper fail to exhibit marble-translucent tones. The conventional marble-tone boards are thick, heavy, fragile and expensive without resilient semi-flexible properties, because the thickness of 1 cm or more is needed to provide the marble tone and practical strength.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a marble-translucent thin resilient decorative sheet to be applied with low costs to the above mentioned uses. The other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.